edfandomcom-20200215-history
Dueling Eds
"Dueling Eds" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy insults Rolf and he has to fight him in order for Rolf to reclaim his honor. Plot Eddy has an idea that he can scam the Kids into paying him for Kung-Fu lessons - but they have bigger fish to fry and compared to Rolf's mysterious celebrations Eddy's farcical martial arts are about as interesting as burnt toast. So what's an Ed-boy to do in such a situation? Follow the herd to Rolf's place that's what. But round at Rolf's the jubilation quickly takes a downward turn when the food comes out and Eddy disgraces himself by callously lobbing one of Rolf's mama's sea cucumber specials aloft as if it were a common ball. Rolf is deeply dishonored. Double D insists that Eddy should apologize, grovel, bake some cupcakes, anything to show he's sorry but of course Eddy isn't sorry at all. So Edd takes it upon himself to say it to Rolf with flowers - but how was he to know that he just presented Rolf with the potted plant of ridicule. Rolf's burning shame can stand no more and Eddy is challenged to a duel. Naturally Eddy has no intention of turning up, but as usual things don't go his way which is why he finds himself wobbling on a log over the dueling pit defending himself with a fish. Justice is served, Rolf is happy again and the friendship is sealed with the eels of forgiveness being administered to all. Oops, did I say Rolf was happy? Not for long as it seems, as now Kevin has insulted him and as for Ed, well has anyone in the audience got a de-scaler? Quotes *'Jonny': "Hey hydrant, your flies are undone! Boy, hydrants are slower than molasses huh Plank?" Eddy's drop from the trees Jonny: "I think I'm reliving that expired tofu, Plank!" ---- *'Ed': "I am one with my shoe size Double D!" ---- *'Eddy': "What could be more important than Master Eddy?" Ed: "Cookie dough!" ---- *'Rolf': Try one Ed-Boy. Mama's sea cucumber balls are good for the digestion spout ---- *'Eddy': Edd "What's your problem?" Ed: "Its his hat Eddy, he always wears it and he talks forever about stuff, not to mention his obsession with cleanliness." ---- *'Eddy': staring at the assortment of fish and trying to choose one to duel with Ed: "Holy mackerel." Edd: "Yes. I believe you're right, Ed." Trivia thumb|300px|right|In this video, Eddy's slo-mo shout sounds normal when sped up (4:18) *The mirrors that reflect Eddy are not visible when Jonny first wanders around the tree, but they are when Jonny figures out that Eddy was only acting. *It is revealed that Kevin knows where the Retro Van is. *In the Kung-Fu (actually Karate) scam, all the Eds are barefooted (when they mostly are in usual footwear), which is a tradition in Karate lessons. *During the duel Eddy gets hit with a fish in the mouth in slow motion, if this scene in sped up you can hear Eddy in a normal voice saying NOOOOOOOOO! *Remember that piggy bank machine from "Fa, La, La, La, Ed"? That also appears in this episode in the Junkyard but it was ransacked. *The way Ed turned into a fish is a possible parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Thirteenth Year Category:Episodes Category:Season 3